


Жаркое соперничество

by Molly_Malone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Это просто дружеское соревнование. И Финн посередине.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotly Contested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605453) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



Не то чтобы Рей и По соперничают и стараются перещеголять друг друга по любому поводу. И если уж они в чем-то соперничают, то в этом никогда нет злости. Есть элемент игры и укрепление эмоциональной связи. Потому что зачем По стал бы просто знакомить Рей с новым видом пищи, когда он может вызвать ее на соревнование по поеданию? И зачем Рей терять возможность отомстить за то, что ей стало плохо от объедания пирогами с блетникой, когда она может принудить его к спаррингу?  
И гонки, ох, крифф, конечно же, гонки! По на своем крестокрыле, Рей – на “Соколе”, ну и то, что БиБи-8 любит хвастать мастерством По или то, что Чубакка активно подзуживает Рей, совсем не помогает.  
Последняя гонка, та, над лавовыми провалами, была чистым безумием. Генерал Органа даже пригрозила им всем наказанием, если они еще хоть раз что-то подобное выкинут. Финн думал, что она собиралась запретить им вообще все вылеты и в буквальном смысле держать на земле, но По смущенно признался, что вообще-то она имела в виду отправить их в казарму без ужина, как непослушных детей.  
Чубакка считал всю эту ситуацию неописуемо смешной, пока генерал не пригвоздила его взглядом, говорящим, что ее угрозы относятся и к нему тоже.  
У всех соревнований общее то, что судья в них Финн. Он не уверен, когда так получилось, ведь он наверняка запомнил, если бы соглашался на что-то такое. Но они всегда смотрят на него, ожидая вердикта. Рей и По уже совершенно бессовестно стараются его подкупить, подольститься или еще как-то задурить его, чтобы он выбрал одного из них победителем. Да они даже это используют как повод устроить соревнование.  
Если честно, Финн это обожает. Он обожает видеть, как они улыбаются, смеются и по-доброму подначивают друг друга. Это очень сильно отличается от той атмосферы, в которой он вырос, но Финн думает, что у каждого в жизни должно быть такое простое счастье и дружба. Каждому нужна своя Рей, каждому нужен свой По.  
Так что они соперничают не по каждому поводу, да и в любом случае, это все не всерьез.   
Кроме этого. Это – не игра, ну, или не кажется игрой, хотя Рей и По явно стараются превзойти друг друга.   
Рот По на правой стороне шеи Финна, губы Рей касаются его левого уха. Их дыхание такое теплое, что Финн не может лежать спокойно между ними, он задыхается. Одна его рука лежит на талии Рей, прижимая ее грудь к нему, другая рука сжимает бедро По, закинутое на бок Финна.  
Рей целует его крепко и глубоко, ее губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда Финн стонет. По толкается бедрами, влажная головка его члена скользит по пояснице Финна.  
Он дает им возможность развернуть его так, как им нравится, руки По на его плечах, руки Рей – на талии. Они разложили его на кровати так, как им нравится, и Финн смотрит, как они заговорщицки усмехаются между собой, к его животу уже тянется капелька смазки, потому что он знает эти ухмылки.  
Эти ухмылки не сулят ничего хорошего. Эти ухмылки означают, что борьба за первенство становится все жарче. Правда сейчас жарче становится только Финну, потому что эти хищные ухмылки обращены к нему, и от одного этого вида его бедра дергаются вверх.  
Они двигаются над ним с впечатляющей синхронностью, опираются руками на его ноги, наклоняются все ниже. И у Финна совсем не получается сдерживать отчаянные стоны, когда их губы прикасаются к нему. По прикусывает внутреннюю сторону его бедра, Рей ставит засос чуть пониже тазовой косточки, а Финн заводит руки за голову, потому что не знает, в чьи волосы ему хотелось бы вцепиться сначала.  
Наступает крохотная пауза, и Финн точно знает, что у них на лицах опять эти ухмылки. А потом он чувствует на своем члене две пары губ, одновременно, и он крепко зажмуривает глаза: может быть, хоть так его голова перестанет кружиться? Губы Рей на головке, он узнает ее манеру проводить кончиком языка по дырочке. А рот По у основания, работает вдоль вены, бегущей по нижней стороне, и Финн уже чувствует себя полностью уничтоженным.  
Они с пылом облизывают его, по очереди проходятся языком по всей длине, толкаются, кто вперед всосет его целиком, а время от времени Финн слышит влажные звуки их поцелуя. Рей берет в ладонь его яйца, пальцы По скользят вниз по ложбинке между ягодиц. Финн извивается между ними и толкается бедрами к их губам, он уверен, что в этот момент несет бессвязную счастливую чушь.   
Закончив, они захотят узнать решение Финна по этому спору. Рей и По хлопнутся на кровать по обе стороны от него, удовлетворенные и такие теплые, желая узнать, кто заставил его кончить быстрее и сильнее всего. Со смехом и подколками в их тихих голосах чувствуется любовь.   
Финн никогда не сможет дать ответ. Он каждый раз настолько ошеломлен, и все его чувства перегружены, ему так приятно в их объятиях. Да и они не так уж и ждут его решения, не в этом. Секс – не игра, игра – это словесная перепалка, которая следует за ним.  
Это единственное соревнование, где никогда нет четкого победителя.  
Кроме, разве что, самого Финна. Он бы может и пошел на круг почета, но слишком вымотан сейчас, так что он с радостью удовольствуется лежанием в обнимку.


End file.
